A Means To An End
by Zeerd
Summary: Darth Zeerd has been a asset and liability for the Empire. After a reunion with an old friend, Darth Zeerd and his apprentice will journey around the galaxy unravelling the mystery round the theft of his friends ship. He reunite with old friends and make new ones as well as enemy's. This is set in the years up to and during the Cold War (SW:TOR). IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning To The New

Chapter 1 - The Beginning To The New

"AARRGGH" as Darth Zeerd's opponent a Mirialan Jedi Master swiftly performs a cho sun on him, which slices through his left arm at the elbow without any problem, cauterizing the wound as it is formed which causes his face to change, not with pain or anger but a look of surprise. He catches quick glimpses of his forearm as it hits the ground. He then pushes his right hand forward as he Force pushes the Jedi a few feet away; he lunges forward swinging his lightsaber around blocking and parrying all incoming strikes from the Jedi. Darth Zeerd then attemptes to finish the Jedi off but the top of his lightsaber is cut off, "Seems you were no match for me Sith" the Jedi says in a mocking tone. Darth Zeerd clicks releasing all rage that was inside of him, he then liftes the helpless Jedi into the air, Zeerd spotts a large crude metal pole from some debris nearby and launches the large crude metal pole through his chest, which causes blood to run down the edge of the pole, Zeerd then electrocutes the tip of the pole which sent a mass surge of electricity into the Jedi's body, causing his muscles to tense up, when the lighting ceased his body falls limp to the floor. His vision went blurry and he starts to stumble around. *Thud*. He collapses to the floor and passes out.

Darth Zeerd is a Sith Pureblood, who is a high valued member of the Sith in the Empire. But he was not always an independent and a free man. His birth name was Zenak and he never knew his father because he was born into slavery. Sad to say that this is how most of the Sith species are treat to say that they were once the most powerful force in the whole Empire and now they are reduced to this; petty slave labour. Some do still have power within the Sith but only if they were both on an Imperial planet and their Force sensitivity was tested, but most of the slaves never have the chance. His father could have been anyone, a slaver, someone who paid for his mother's services or even another slave, he never knew and probably never would find out, but he didn't care much the only person her cared about was his mother. Unfortunately for him his mother was sold to a Hutt, probably for entertainment either as a dancer or a fighter, whichever it was, was not important to him only the fact that he was now stranded on a slaver's ship alone.

He spent most of his youth fighting, with other slaves for fun, and as entertainment for the slavers. At first he lost a lot, he was weak and pathetic, but then something happen within him as he released the rage and anger he had built up over the years. All of a sudden he began to win, fight after fight he became an undefeated champion, but this displeased some of the slavers, their betting became one sided, Zenak would always win, so they brought in a contestant who wasn't a slave, he was a Gamorrean, the size and brutishness of his opponent didn't scare or intimidate him, but his fellow slaves were sacred for Zenak, they weren't confident that he was capable of defeating the Gamorrean. The bets set favoured the Gamorrean, but Zenak wasn't scared, in fact it was quite the opposite. He was looking forward to this fight. As the bell rang blood rushed all around his body he was in a state of high, the Gamorrean swung the first punch it hit him straight in the face but he laughed, menacingly at his opponent, the Gamorrean hit him again this time in the stomach, then again on the face, blood spraying onto the audience. The Gamorrean kept hitting him left and right, Zenak just kept laughing at him, finally his was knocked to the floor, he laid there still. The Gamorrean was cheering accepting his soon to be victory, then Zenak spat some of his blood on the cold floor of the spaceship and stood up, the Gamorrean just turned around and threw a punch straight at him, but then something happen the Gamorrean's fist had been caught by Zenak which he then twisted breaking the hand, his opponent then squealed, which gave Zenak time to launch his fist into his snout knocking the Gamorrean to the floor, Zenak then jumped onto to him than began to pound his fist into his face repeatedly, breaking it in certain places and then finally killing the Gamorrean with a by using the Force to crush his head.

He stood up coated in blood and parts of brain, the audience were shocked but amazed at the same time. The slavers were then terrified of him partly because he just killed someone but mostly because he is Force sensitive, the slavers then decided it would be best if they sent him to Korriban to the Sith. So they made some calls and got someone to take him off their hands and take him to Korriban this was a whole new life for Zenak he wold become what he was born to be. A Sith. He left the slaver's ship on Nar Shaddaa and approached another smaller craft on a close by the landing pad, as he got close to the craft a hooded figure approached him "You must be the Sith I was told about?" they asked, Zenak just nodded in return, they made a follow me motion with his hand "Come on then, we have much to discuss", Zenak followed the figure onto his ship.

Darth Zeerd awoke by the voice of his apprentice the young Togruta, Shaai Zaa was her name. She stood there in her standard Sith robes, she had red skin with circle white pigments on her face, her eyes were a lilac colour, she had three long lekku two running down her chest and one down her back and she two average sized montrals sicking up from her head, her lekku and montrals were white with black stripes running along them. Zeerd blinked few times then answers his apprentice "Yes Shaai I'm okay" then he sits up on the medical bed, and inspects himself, by firstly lifting his left arm up which was cybernetic from the below the elbow, it was gold plated and skeleton like, then he looks up as Shaai who was talking about something "Shaai speak slowly, I've just woken up", she nods "I thought you might like it gold and without the synthflesh", he moves his fingers around and then clenches his hand into a fist "You know me too well" he claps his hands together, "Now where is that damn doctor, I need to get these kolto packs off me", whistles and beckons a doctor over "How may I assist you sir?" the doctor asks Darth Zeerd. "I need to get out of here, so can you just get these needles out of me". "I'm sorry sir, but you're not ready to leave yet", Zeerd sighs then waves his hand in front of the doctor "You will allow me to leave" "I will allow you to leave" the doctor replies. The doctor takes all of the medical equipment off him. Zeerd then turns to Shaai "Always works" "Are you sure your fine" she asks concerned "Of course I am" he stumbles when he stands up, Shaai laughs at him slightly. He walks slowly trying to regain the feeling in his legs out of the medical tent and into a courtyard followed shortly by Shaai "So did we win?" he asks as he looks around the yard, Shaai sighs "No we lost ", Zeerd curses "Tats no good. Where's my ship? I need to get off this blasted planet. No doubt the council will wish to speak to me", Shaai points towards the hanger.

The hanger was a large hall with a platform overlooking the landing pads; it also had many terminals used for checking in and out and to schedule times for fuel to be put into the ship. Darth Zeerd headed towards the lift to go down to the 6th floor. He approached hanger 67 and his ship. His ship was a standard issue Sith starfighter a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor which was on the outside was non-modified but on the inside was outfitted with a meditation room, training room, a main bedroom with a en-suite, one crew quarters, a cargo hold and the main bridge . As he walks towards his ship a tall figure approached, he was a tall Chiss with a dark blue coloured skin, blood red eyes and might night blue hair. He was armoured in standard Mandalorian armour which was pitch black clour with bright yellow stripes upon it, he wore no helmet. "Hran is that you?" Zeerd went to give him a handshake, Hran nods back "It's been a long time, but more importantly what you are doing on this hell hole of a planet". Hran sighs "Well where I start. First and foremost my ship well, it was stolen and I was stranded here of all places, fucking Blamorra". "Let's get on to my ship and you can tell me about it" Darth Zeerd led both Hran and Shaai to his ship.

As they stepped onto the cold metal floor of the ship the interior was mostly black with some grey areas and monitors were red, standard for an Imperial vessel. "Nothing says welcome like an Imperial décor" Hran states as her enters walks into the bridge which had a large table with a holoterminal on it, as everyone circled the table "Master, master" a droid voice echoed as it rushed over to the table, the droid then notices that Zeerd's left arm is mechanical "What happen to you master" the droid remarks as he points to his arm "Isn't it obvious you stupid droid, I lost it. Now go take the ship into orbit R8!" replies aggressively, the droid makes it way towards the deck to the ships controls. "Doesn't that get annoying" Hran asks regarding the droid "You have no idea, but it did come with the ship and does his job well I guess" Zeerd rubs his hands together "Now you was going to explain what happened to your ship". The ship shakes as it takes off and blasts off the surface of the planet to enter the orbit. Shaai leaves the table then heads toward her quarters to change out of her battle gear and into something more comfortable, she had her own room it was small but it was hers, as she entered the room the door shut behind her. Hran cracks his knuckles "Well it started when I accepted a job on a Hutt to capture and return a smuggler who owed said Hutt some credits a simple job, but it didn't turn out to be so simple it turned out that the smuggler owed a lot of credits so much in fact that he had a small army protecting his apartment, I scouted out the premises to find any way in and out well I found a small air duct round the back of the building but it seemed there was another bounty hunter attempting to claim the bounty, So I approached him carefully with my blaster aimed at his back. So I asked him if he was here for the bounty he was so he offered to team up and split the bounty since there was a lot of hired thugs protecting him, I was hesitant as first but I knew it was the only way Malem was his name" Shaai then exited her room wearing some standard black robes then joined the two back at the table. "So then we entered the duct he went first, so I followed him along till we reached the room the smuggler was held up in then we jumped down quickly eliminating four thugs then locking the door, we then grabbed the target then left the way we came in then headed for my ship to return the smuggler to the Hutt" Hran took a deep breath "As we entered my ship and put the prisoner into the holding cell Malem hit me on the back of my head, knocking me out then I woke up on the cold metal floor of the landing pad and my ship was gone. So after that I used a contact of mine to find you and arrange a ship to take me to Balmorra. So you see you are my only hope" Zeerd rubs his eyes "Okay I will help you but first I have to report to Dromund Kaas, afterwards we'll head to Nar Shaddaa and ask around". Zeerd then headed to his quarters as he past the crew quarters he pointed to it "Hran you can use this room" Hran nods in return as Zeerd carries on to his room, once he entered the door locked behind him, he began to get changed into his robes as he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He unlocks the door and spots his apprentice standing in front of him "Yeah Shaai can I help you?" he asks as he stands there topless "I was just wondering if you would like me to set a course to Dromund Kaas?" Zeerd nods in return, she then turns around and stands there "Anything else?" Zeerd asks as he scratches a massive scar located along his chest "I was just wondering how long your friend is going to be staying" he shrugs "Not too long hopefully. Why does his presence bother you?" she shakes her head then rushes of to the cockpit. Zeerd shrugs then heads back into his room and finishes of getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Something In The Way

Chapter 2 - Something In The Way

Zeerd leaves his room some time later then makes his way to the cockpit, however is stopped as he passes the training room where his apprentice was practicing with some training droids, he stands at the door leaning on the door frame watching her slice at the droid with a Sith training saber. He assessing her silently watching as she gracefully swings the saber around taking each droid out one by one, there was something magical about watching saber fighting it was like art. She finishes the droids off then starts to breathe heavily she hears clapping from the door he master was there watching her all along "Sorry master I did not notice you there" she places the training saber back of the weapon rack, Zeerd walks over to weapon racks and stands next to her "How about we have a quick duel?" Zeerd picks up a training staff "Sure master" she picks up two training blades, they both walk to other ends of the training room "Any rules, master?" he nods "Yeah no Force powers or dirty fighting apart from kicking they count". Shaai then gets into a stance placing one of her weapons into an attacking position and the other a defending one, Zeerd stood there in a relaxed stance he then suddenly charges at her performing a side flip and landing a strike onto one of Shaai's blades. Shaai then goes for a stab at his stomach but he blocked it with the other end of the staff, he then withdraws backwards then leg sweeps his apprentice as she falls to the floor he mockingly states "Your stance seems to need some work" she then jumps up to her feet then loosely swings her weapons around at him which he perfectly blocks the pushes her back with the tip of his staff "Always use your forms" she then quickly recalls all seven forms then slipped into form II:Makashi recalling that this form helps one on one duelling. She swiftly swings one blade at a time striking his staff, but he was prepared and quickly wrapped the tip of the staff round her hand and disarmed her left hand then kicks the blade away. She was now open for an attack he then attacks fast lunging forward pushing her against the wall, he then knocks her weapon out of her hand but is unprepared for her as she kicks his staff put of his hands she then punches him in the chest, which he counters the second time it happens, which he then proceeds to parry her oncoming attacks then he suddenly grabs her fists then sweeps her legs dropping them both to the floor. He grabs her tightly, which she then surrenders at he then releases her and stands up "Not a bad fight" he says as he used the Force to move the weapons onto their racks "You still need a little work on your stance, but not bad" "Always criticising me" she says jokingly. They both make their way out of the training room and then into cockpit, they both spot Dromund Kaas which was the capital of the Sith Empire. Zeerd then sets the ship to land on the planet's surface.

The ship lands in the largest of the spaceports, and then from there they take a speeder through the dense jungle towards the capital Kaas city. Kass city was the crown of the Empire with its large skyscrapers and unpredictable lighting storms spanning it and the surrounding landscape. They landed their speeders just outside the city walls, which towered anyone standing beside with its cold dark presence. They walk through the gate, and get stopped by mysterious man in a dark robe "What brings you to the capitol Darth Zeerd" the man asks as her walks over "It doesn't concern you" Zeerd turns to look at the man, who he recognises "Hur'ak Vael it's been awhile, you still an apprentice?". "It has been, and no I am now a Lord known as Lord Argus, but still a rank under you my Lord" Zeerd begins to walk "Anyway I'm heading to the Imperial Citadel to report to the council" Argus follows behind him "I'm heading that way as well. May I ask who your friends are?" Zeerd stops and turns to face him "Of course how rude of me" he points to Shaai "This is my apprentice Shaai, maybe one day you'll be given an apprentice" his fingers moves to Hran "And this is Hran an old friend I'm helping out". "I guess I'll be heading to the cantina" Hran states and starts to head off in the other direction "Shaai go join Hran will you" "Yes Master" she nods before she walks off to Hran.

They both make their way into Imperial Citadel "What business do you have in the Citadel, Argus?" "Need consult with the archives about this holocron" Argus shows him the holocron which appears to be pyramid shaped, glows a dark red and hums with energy "I've never been a holocron expert but that one looks quite powerful, where did you get it?" before Argus could answer a guard approaches Zeerd "Darth Zeerd the council have waiting for your arrival" "Of course lead the way. Speak to you later Lord Argus" the guard starts walking towards the back of the room "This way". Zeerd enters the Dark Council chamber which was a large room with twelve seats, 6 on each side, "Ahh Darth Zeerd you have arrived, finally" Darth Marr announces to the rest of the council "So Zeerd tells about Balmorra, since you were there" Darth Barras demands, "Well apart from losing the battle and my arm in the process. Nothing much I was knocked out of the fight and awoke after the battle to hear that we lost, I was out matched by a Jedi" "So you do not know about the loss of imperial control over the planet then" Darth Ravage explains. "No I was unaware of that; I had left the planet as soon as I had awoken" "So I guess you are excused. Now leave us if we need you we'll contact you"

"This appears to be a usual cantina, but more imperial military around" Hran states as he enters the Dromund Kaas cantina "I wouldn't know, first I've ever been in" Shaai explains. "Your shitting with me right", Shaai shakes her head "Well I guess I'm going to have to show you a good time then" Hran walks over to the bar and takes a seat, with Shaai closely following behind. Hran gestures two fingers at the barman "Two shots of the strongest stuff you have" the barman nods in response a walks away, Shaai is currently looking around the cantina at all the inhabitants. Hran nudges Shaai and her heads turns to face him "Keeps your eyes facing forward, you don't want to attract unwanted attention to yourself" he tells her as the barman delivers the drinks to them, she nods in return, Hran flips a few credits at the barman and he walks off. Takes his glass and picks it up, Shaai also does and they both down the drink at the same time.

"Bloody council" Zeerd mumbles as he exits the lift, then raises a brow as he spots Lord Argus "No praise of good intentions then" he retorts, Zeerd shakes his head "The usual bullshit, get any useful information out of that holocron?" Argus shakes his head "No some Imperial agent took it off me Cipher 11 or something" he scratches his head "Do you mind if I travel with you for a while got nothing on at the moment being a "Lord" and all" Zeerd puts his arm over Argus's shoulder and walks with him "You know what I would like that, I could use another Lord with me on my journeys" They make their way towards the speeder taxis "So where are we going now?" Zeerd steps into the speeder "First we need to collect my friends form the cantina then to Nar Shaddaa, the world of smugglers and gangsters" Argus steps into the speeder next to Zeerd "Oh great"

Enter the cantina to be surprised by the sight of a half-naked Chiss fighting two Imperial soldiers in the middle of the room and at the side a Togruta taking bets. Zeerd walks over to her Argus following behind "What's going on her then" he speaks into her ear, she jumps a little "Oh Master you've arrived, oh this it seems our bounty hunter friend got drunk and someone was hitting on me so he started a fight and I'm taking bets" Zeerd nods "The usual then. Oh by the way Lord Argus will be joining us, is that okay with you?" "Sure the more the merrier, anyway what did the council say?" "I'll tell you back on the ship, but let's see who wins first"

Hran raises his fists at the two men stood in front of him, who he started a fight with for a reason he can't remember anymore but that didn't matter to him he knew he had to win. The first soldier takes the lunge but Hran moves slightly backwards evade the hits ever so slightly, he returns with a jab to the jaw, then a punch to the left side of his face with his left fist. The second soldier takes his chance and lands a hit onto his right shoulder but luckily for him in his drunken state he felt only a pinch, which he follows with a leg sweep which knocks the man onto his back, which he then gives him a swift elbow to the face knocking him out cold. "Now only one left" he said to himself as the other man tackles him which he starts squeezing him very tightly, Hran then head-butts him causing blood to spew from his nose also releasing his grip at the same time, Hran takes advantage of this moment to uppercut the man in the jaw knocking him to the floor and out. Hran spits blood on the floor they raises his arms as the men and women cheer at him. Zeerd claps along with Shaai and Argus "So how much we win then" "5000 credits" Shaai replies. Zeerd walks over to Hran "Come on buddy we need to get back to the ship" "I did good didn't I" Zeerd nods then carries Hran off to the ship.


End file.
